Such charge-air hoses are used, for example, in internal combustion engines provided with a turbocharger, wherein the charge-air hose conducts the charge air compressed by the turbocharger into a charge-air cooler and/or conducts it to the engine intake.
German patent publication 10 2005 32 341 B3 discloses a charge-air hose of the relevant type which, in the assembly position, is inserted into a pipe stub in such a way that overpressure occurring in the charge-air hose presses the charge-air hose radially outward against the radial inner wall of the pipe stub. The known charge-air hose is fastened to the pipe stub via a sleeve formed from resilient material and a retaining collar of L-shaped cross section whose axial leg lies against the sleeve and which lies with its radial leg against the hose.
Because of its design, the known charge-air hose allows a simple assembly on the pipe stub and a relatively secure connection between the hose and the pipe stub.